Everyone Loves You
by lostinthecrowd789
Summary: What happens in school, says in school right? What happens after school is anybody's game. A collection of One Shots about Cassidy Taylor's life as the daughter of an NYPD Detective. Rated T for language.
1. October 17th, 2010

October 17th, 2010

Cassidy's POV

I don't know what I was doing by switching friends, switching shopping habits, becoming a punk skater more than a pretty skater. I guess I wanted to defy my father, I wanted to show people that I wasn't "Daddy's spoiled little princess"

I hung out with Adrianne, Lexi, and Katelyn more often than with Jaki, Bryn, Sam, and Becca. Sam and I use to be best friends. He knew me better than anyone of my friends since 7th grade. A causally of war.

A sclicent war between my father and I. He met another woman and Stella was gone. So I became his worst nightmare.

Sam's POV

Cassidy started hanging out with the stoners and posers since school started. That's weird because she usually avoids them like the plague. We haven't ran together in weeks, something we've done every day for a year. I haven't hung out with her after school since it started on the 7th of September. I missed her. I missed her laugh, smile, the way when she as bored she cut her bangs.

Come to think of it. I haven't seen her eyes light up since we stopped running.


	2. October 31st, 2010

October 31st, 2010

Cassidy's POV

It's Halloween. God I want to be out trick-or-treating with Sam, Jaki, Bryn, and Becca. I was planning on being Alice, Sam was going to be the Mad Hatter, Jaki was planning on the White Queen, Becca – the Red Queen, and Bryn would be the rabbit.

But Instead I'm at some senior's Halloween party. Everyone's drinking but me. They switch between take a hit of weed and a sip of booze. I sneaked into the back yard.

"Ahhhh... Why isn't Miss Sophomore Taylor having fun?" a junior from my journalism class named Adam calls. He is so high. I would leave but Adrienne's my ride home, we're in Lincoln Heights. I've never been here before.

"Come on Love." Adam says in a British dialect, "We 'ave weed that need smoking to. Join us?"

I'm about to say no when he puts an arm around me and drags me over to he's friends

"Light one up for the lady will ya?"

After one joint, I'm not high but I'm exusted as fuck, I want to go home but Adrienne's who knows where. I'm the equivalent to being buzzed. Fuck this, I'm finding the girls and we are so out of here. I've got my permit. I'm driving.

It was an adventure and a haft finding the girls. I gave up on Katelyn. She's having sex with some guy on the tennis team. She told us we had to be there. Just as we rounded the 2nd block I heard sirens. Perfect. I don't even like Katelyn. She can go to hell.

When I finally get home I just want to crawl under my covers and cry. God I miss Sam. But my dad appears out of nowhere.

"Hi Cassidy." He narrows his eyes.

"Hey Dad." It's 2am, November 1st. I don't notice the cup in his hand until he was holding it right in front of my face. Fuck.

Sam's POV

Well, I went trick-or-treating with some of my friends, but it wasn't the same without Cassidy. I got some pretty good loot this year. I spilt it in haft, Cassidy's birthday is on the 7th so I'm planner on giving it to her. I don't know what she's doing but I hope she's having fun.


	3. November 29th, 2010

November 29th 2010

Cassidy's POV

I have to be home at 9 on weeknights. Even better, Fridays and Saturdays – 8. I really miss Sam, Jaki, Bryn, and Becca. I cried when Sam sent me his Halloween candy and the 115 dollar NikeiDs. I haven't done soccer this year. Another country lost to Mac Taylor.

We're playing Risk – Parker Brothers World Conquest Game.

I was going pretty good until he caught me off guard, finding the butt of my joint from the party. That little slip up cost me North and South America.

I've done pretty well defensively, but I need more offence.

Sam's POV

Everyone in our loop misses Cassidy. Her eyes haven't smiled since last May.


	4. December 31st, 2010

December 31st, 2010

Cassidy's POV

It's been 2 months; my limits have been pushed back to 10 and 9. There's a New Year's Party at Jack's house, so of course there is more drinking. I grab a small bottle of champagne and make my way up the stairs. I should be spending my weekend end at Jaki's house with a bunch of girls from my loop, Sam, Michael, and Joe would be there too, but leave at 12:30.

It's calmer upstairs. 3 of the 4 bedrooms have people in them having sex. I take a portable t.v to a walk-in linen closet a watch the ball drop on tv when I could just go a few blocks over. I start tearing up when I spot everyone from my old lunch table when the camera pans a section of the audience.

Adrienne wakes me up at 3am, yells at me for giving her and Lexi a heart attack. Then the two of them haft carry haft drag me back to my condo.

I fall on my bed and sleep until 2:30 the next afternoon. In the living room, I pull out a tape recorder that I hide before the "party".

I caught my dad having sex while the ball dropped on tape. My battle plan is set.

Sam's POV

We've been standing since 4pm when it's 11:30 and the camera pans us. We all hope that Cassidy is watching wishing she could be a part of this again. She can. But I don't think she knows that.


	5. January 1st, 2011

January 1st, 2011

Cassidy's POV

I confronted my dad that night.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Cassidy?"

"Remember when you said that no one could replace Mom?"

"Yeah…"He had no clue.

I pull out the tape recorder and put it on the table and press play. Sound filled the room.

"Then what is this?"

His face drains of all color.

"I can explain." He gasps.

"Right," I say sarcastically, "The same way you can explain why Stella transferred. The same way you can explain why you come home at the early hours in the morning."

I take North and South America, Europe, and Africa.

"The same way I come home to a daughter who disrespects her father and is so depressed I'm beginning to wonder if I need to put her in a mental hospital." He says then walks out.

I've just lost North and South America, Europe, Africa, and Asia.


	6. February 14th, 2011

February 14th, 2011

Mac's POV

I've noticed a change in Cassidy over the last couple months. She's been hanging out at the house less and less, or hanging out with Sam. I don't know who or where she hangs out/with. She never comes to the lab anymore and we can't have a conversation without fighting. She's dressing in clothes that she never worn before. Punk skater clothes.

But it goes deeper than that. She hasn't smiled or laughed in months. Her eyes don't light up anymore. When I was searching her room after Halloween, before she got home from school one day I found the scissors.

There was dried blood on them. I tested them in the lab. The blood on the scissors matched the DNA from the butt of a joint at a party bust.

Cassidy's DNA.

My daughter is so depressed she wants to kill herself. I'm beginning to consider admitting her into a metal hospital. I don't want her to go and she doesn't want to be there. I don't know how to do this. After the argument on New Year's Day, Cassidy screamed and screamed about not going to a hospital. The nights afterward she cried herself to sleep at night.

I've never felt more helpless in my life. I'm scared for Cassidy. I can't lose her too.

I told her to come out with Aubrey and me for Valentine's Day. She actually said yes. Right now she is texting people as we head towards the restaurant. Through the appetizer she doesn't eat, just sits and scowls at the other couples in the restaurant.

She just pokes at her entrée when it comes only taking small bights. That's when some guys knock on the glass outside and everyone turns.

Cassidy smirks and says "Well that's my cue. Thanks for dinner." She sneers, grabs her coat and saunters out to the stoners outside. My daughter hangs out with the kind of people I spend yeah day trying to get off the street!

Cassidy's POV

When my dad asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner I had to jump on it. After last month's slip up I can't be made a fool of again.

When Jack and Adam knocked on the window, I looked up and smirked.

"Well, that's my cue. Thanks for dinner." I sneer at my dad. Walking out Adam drapes his arm around me and smells my hair. He smells like weed.

"Your hair smells pretty." Yup he's flying high.

Jack turns away from the window and towards me. "Dude, you know your dad is hyperventilating right? His face went from red to purple to white in all of like, 30 seconds.

I simply say "That was the point."

My strong hold on Australia expanded to take Siam, India, the Middle East, East and North Africa, Egypt, and all of Europe.

Game, set, and match.


	7. March 22nd, 2011

March 22nd, 2011

Cassidy's POV

My dad and I don't talk much anymore. When I wake up he's already gone. I don't go the 24 blocks home anymore for lunch with my friends. Instead I hang out at Central Park with the stoners. I come home at 9 smelling like weed. Sometimes I'll grab a sandwich and surf the web. Take a shower do my homework and go to bed. I never see my dad and it kills me every day.

Mac's POV

I tried hard to stay in Cassidy's life for a while. But now, not anymore due to the fact she doesn't want me there. I believe she thinks that she can hide her pain. But instead it's just making her miserable. It's making me miserable to see her miserable.

But it's now showing in her grades. She still has an A in science, math and Latin as well as a B in English, history, and Journalism. Cassidy still cares about her grades and school, which I'm very proud of.


	8. April 7th, 2011

April 7th, 2011

Sam's POV

There was a knock on the door. Then another. Then another. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 3:47 in the morning. Rain was pouring down; a thunderstorm was in full swing. When I opened that door, Cassidy was standing there in dark purple skinny jeans and a Death Cab for Cutie t-shirt, she doesn't even like that band. Her make-up was running. She looked like a drowned rat. Holding her skateboard, shivering in the NikeiDs I made/bought her.

"I understand if you never want to see me again. But I can't do this anymore." She began to sob.

I picked her up (She lost weight. She only weighed about 100 pounds) and carried her over to a couch. There we sat for two hours. Cassidy cried on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. I began to marvel on how good I felt to have my arms around her while she cried. After she had fallen asleep on my chest, I slipped out from under her (regrettably) and walked quietly back to my bedroom. In the bottom draw of my dresser was a pair of nylon lack shorts and a Trinity t-shirt. I placed them on the coffee table next to Cassidy along with a washcloth and some soap. In the corner there was a stack of old newspaper. I grabbed some and slipped off Cassidy's shoes. As I started stuffing them, she opened her eyes and said "God I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat?"

Cassidy's POV

After I woke up, Sam made me take a shower and change into my old clothes. After I had gotten dress I looked at my face, without make-up hiding my pain.

This girl I recognized.

It was the girl who loved her life, her family, her friends. She loved to skateboard and play soccer. Hang out with friends, watch the Harry Potter weekend on ABC Family and never, miss a single showing. Do her homework at the kitchen table and get help from her dad. Go to crime scenes and the lab.

That was Cassidy

This other girl had taken her place. The other girl smoked weed and got in fights with the ones she loved. The other girl cut her legs and hated her life.

Both girls had blond wavy hair five inches past their shoulders. Both girls had their mother's big blue eyes. Both girls had their father's broad shoulders. Both girls had a few freckles sprinkled across their nose.

I opened the bathroom window and leaned out. It was peaceful at 5:30 in the morning in New York. Only a few horns could be heard, only a few taxis zoomed by. It stopped raining and the fog had lifted to reveal a beautiful morning.

I took a few deep breaths and ducked back inside where I was greeted to the smell of chocolate chip waffles. I open the door and cried "I smell waffles!"

The other girl was left on the floor on the bathroom; she made her way out the window and flew away.


End file.
